


女王的血肉

by Neri_xukonghua



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua
Summary: 对阿尔弗雷德的想象成分过多
Relationships: Alfred/The Hunter (Bloodborne)
Kudos: 6





	女王的血肉

猎人没有失忆，报纸上的文字和邀请函的落款勾起他诡异的熟悉感，猎人遇上的同行者跟他不一样，他们迫切寻找着亚楠这样的地方，好毫无顾忌地去钻研禁忌的知识，并为此踏遍了英国所有的图书馆。

在输血梦境里浑身冷汗地醒来，猎人已孤身一人，梦里总是深信狂乱的梦是真实的，醒后又赶紧否定它。他杀掉了偷走他信件的小镇医生，然后在一片非常恶心的海边找到蓝色独石碑，石碑上的铭文和浮雕像魔咒一样吸引着他，这块石碑比别处都清晰地反射出月光。

他答应过处刑人阿尔弗雷德，帮他寻找该隐赫斯特血族的踪迹，阿尔弗雷德不知道该隐赫斯特城只剩不死女王还活着，也不知道他崇拜的教主在门口被杀，猎人决定隐瞒一路上的所作所为。他一边宣誓为女王效忠，一边背着她唤来了处刑人。

宝座上四处飞溅粉红色的血肉，女王陛下完全不是骨肉做成的，更像一团果冻，正微微颤抖着，发出不成调的嗡嗡声。猎人产生了一种邪恶的冲动，他偷偷拿起最大的一块血肉，放进随身携带的小笼子里。

阿尔弗雷德已经不能感谢他了，狂信徒彻底精神错乱，站在莫名震颤的城堡大厅里狂叫，猎人靠得很近，才能费力地听清阿尔弗雷德在说些什么，应该是英语，而且还大量用典，吼叫声越来越连贯，最后陷入终极疯狂。

猎人不记得他是如何离开该隐赫斯特城堡了，信使提灯会助他返回梦境，但在这之前，他感到一阵巨大的痛楚。有什么东西碾过了他，让他像蛋壳一样破碎，流出血和成泥的内脏，猎人的下半身沾满了肉块，让他外形比古神好不了多少。他无法动弹，只能转动眼珠去看攻击他的人，在倾斜震颤的血族大厅里，死亡带来的惰性让猎人安然等待致命一击，他甚至无意识地做出伸出双手的动作，他要尽快地、尽快地抵达梦境。

阿尔弗雷德放下碾碎猎人的轮子和代表荣耀的头盔，他看上去极为理智呆板，像个没有夙愿的人，他单膝下跪，开始吃掉猎人。

他的力量很大，嘴也很利，猎人的手指很快在他的口中不见，他吮吸着它们，一根一根地嚼碎，让白骨不再完整，血肉分离并顺着处刑人的喉结下滑，他品尝骨髓，但仍不满足。接下来是猎人的右手手臂，他依赖它们操纵武器，现在他不需要了。

阿尔弗雷德开始吃他的腿，那是一双偏瘦的腿，实难引起食欲，猎人不觉得疼痛难忍，只是多了一种钝钝的触觉，和失去肢体的幻痛，猎人认为自己发疯了，他开始发出怪异的笑声，大声唱歌，还问阿尔弗雷德他的肉是否可口。但那人没有任何点评赞美，只是吃，将所见的血肉吞吃入腹，还用手抬起白骨，吮吸干净碎肉，然后剔到一旁。

猎人已经没有四肢，阿尔弗雷德爬上来，用爪子撕开了猎人裹得很紧的制服，丢弃猎人随身携带的事物。在他履带状的伤口上翻找，虔诚地取出内脏和肠子。现在他边吃边絮絮叨叨，猎从没听过类似的语言，亚楠有已经失传的古文字，有证据来自先民的文明，阿尔弗雷德对它们的读法十分诡秘，那种受诅咒的微弱声音一直持续在剩下的时间里。

猎人的胸膛被向两旁推开，他认为他此刻应该死去，阿尔弗雷德低头捧起他的心脏，像是那本该属于他的，猎人就看着金发的处刑人吃掉他的心，仿佛那理所当然。

阿尔弗雷德身上在发生可怖的变化，长出长长的灰白色毛发，膨胀的血肉将皮肤撑破，骨头明显变得酥脆，裸露的肉和骨连成了整块，让他随时都会崩解，猎人看着他长出大角，与人类相似度越来越少，猎人用目光和不存在的手臂触摸着阿尔弗雷德身上异常的毛发。

最后阿尔弗雷德吃掉了他的眼球，吃掉第一颗的时候猎人尚能看见眼球连接的神经和血块，然后被处刑人吞入口中，碎掉了。那就是他最后看到的景象，随后他仿佛和野兽全部融为一体，当野兽暴躁地攻击，他就流进血肉末端发力，当野兽发出尖叫，他也尖叫。

猎人在梦境中醒来，回想着上一个令人厌恶的噩梦，同时他感到裤子里濡湿一片，装满精液，他对自己的恨意更深了。


End file.
